Mistakes I've Made
by Kam1Kaz3
Summary: So is it really possible? to go back in time? Even if I can't be 'me' anymore I want to. To fix the things I did wrong, to do what I never had the courage to do. In all honesty I just want to confess, at least before you die again, then I can finally have an answer.
1. Prolog: New beginings

Mistakes I've Made

So maybe life wasn't so bad now. Well however long of a life I had left, after all one can only come back so many times and I just couldn't anymore. Sighing I slowly closed my eyes.

_'__**So that's it? You're just going to give up and die? After everything we accomplished?! All of the things we have built up in this world are just going to waste now?' **_Bellowed Kyuubi.

_'what do you want Kyuu? I honestly have nothing left. Sure most of the village is still here but none of my friends. The least I can do is go out fighting for those who hate me.' _Looking up at the golden bars in front of me I saw an angry and discouraged fox.

_**'So there isn't anything left you want to do? Have one more bowl of ramen? Admit your feelings to the one you love? Even if it is painful?' **_I could feel my anger rising.

_'He's dead Kyuu! How am I supposed to tell him that when he isn't even around anymore?! How can I tell him something so important when I'm the one who...'' _I couldn't continue as tears spilled down my cheeks. A soft red tail surrounded me as I wiped at my tears.

_**'Simple Kit. Go back to when he was alive. Make him fall for you. Whatever you do don't stay here, not where people don't want you. I suppose this will be my last gift to you. In the end you will still have all your capabilities and immense chakara, even mine. But I can't say what all of the repercussions will be. I can guarantee that you will be with him though, it's the one thing I can promise you.' **_Nodding slightly I gripped the crimson tail beside me. Perhaps this would be better.

_'okay Kyuu, let's go back. Then maybe we both can be happy.' _A small sad smile crossed Kyuubi's features before an array of seals began covering the cage. I felt a strange pull on my stomach right before a wave of vertigo hit. Hearing the water splash and feeling it surround me sent a small shiver of fear before I blacked out.

_**'I'm sorry Kit, but, I wont be there.' **_ Were the last words I had heard from my last friend.

So just a lil something I have been working on during school... surprised I haven't been caught yet haha. tell me what you think. oh and i'm waiting to get my old laptop back before I work on my other stories, I need to know where I am at. anyway what do you think? don't be shy! haha jk jk

Ja Ne


	2. Waking Up To Myself

Chapter One: Waking Up To Myself

It was hot. I couldn't stand it. I attempted to move and found myself immobilized. My eyes shot open only to be blinded by the whiteness of the room I was in. The opposing scent of antiseptic assaulted my nose causing a wave of nausea to purge my system. Groaning I pulled an arm loose and covered my eyes.

"Where the hell am I..."

"Well currently you are in the secured section of Konoahs hospital. What I would like to know is how you ended up passed out in my office. Looking past my arm I finally took notice of the grizzled features of the Sandime Hokage. Formalities kicked in as I slipped from the bed into a respectful kneeling posistion.

"Hokage~sama. My apologies sir, I was unaware where I would end up."Taking a quick note of my current situation. My body seemed to be the same age as when Kyuu activated the jutsu, did that mean everything else was the same as well? My clothes looked to be the same, the simple black colors of an Anbu outfit. Perhaps he thought I was and Anbu then.

"Well who are you then? I know all of my Anbu and you are not on the enlisted ranks." And so he does think I'm Anbu.

"Would you believe me if I said I was from the future?" he scoffed at me.

"Why would I believe such a foolish notion."

"So we can create copies of ourselves, bring back the dead, summon giant animals, create raw energy from our bodies but we can't travel back in time? Isn't that logic a bit messed up Sandime~sama?" Glancing up his face looked as if he had been zapped by a small electric jutsu.

"I guess I was being a bit nonsensical there. So if you are from the future, who are you?"

"My name? I guess you should call me Isune Takashi. I used to be the Anbu Commander but, things changed." nodding to myself with with my new name I sighed.

"Isune? hm... Do you still want to be Anbu?" did I? Perhaps it would be alright, it was a way for stable income.

"I wouldn't mind Hokage~sama." He seemed pleased with my response.

"Very well go and find yourself a place to live then. I will send a bird telling you where to meet your new teammates, granted you wont be captain." He ran threw a few hand signs and slapped my right shoulder, then he was gone, vanished without even a puff of smoke.

Walking along the streets of Konoha was nostalgic to say the least. Granted I only had a vague idea of where anything would be I managed to find myself in front of a familiar run down building. Taking a few steps closer to the entrance I noticed a small tuft of blond hair. Oh so I was alive already.

"Hey kid! Can you help me out for a second?" I watched as my younger self froze before turning around. A few memories bombarded my mind as I saw the fear in his eyes.

"C-can I help you mister?" he took a small step back as if he was going to bolt.

"Yah you can! I was looking for a place to stay since I recently got back from a super long ninja mission. Do you know if there are any open room in this building?" He calmed down slightly before nodding.

"Ya. There are a few but the landlord doesn't like renting them out and it's not cheap." he was shuffling his feet now, was he nervous?

"Ah well I bet I can get him to give me a room. Do you live here to?"

"Uh huh."

"Well then maybe we can be neighbors." Smiling I walked into the building, my younger self soon following after.

~~Time skip~~

Convincing the landlord to give me the room I wanted wasn't difficult, not when you add killer intent anyway. So I found myself sitting in my new bare apartment with Naruto who I should have known would be a chatter box.

"And then Jiji ended up sending Dog to come get me cause no one could find me. He was really mad about his clothes being turned pink..." laughing I ruffled Narutos hair.

"You hungry? I bet we could order in some ramen if you want." his eyes grew to saucers as he issued out a loud 'WHOOP'. Laughing I created a clone and sent him off to Ichirikus.

"So what was your mission about Sune~niisan?" a small yawn slipped from his mouth.

"That Naruto is a secret." I said with a wink. Seconds later my clone came in carrying two full bags of fresh ramen.

"FOOD!" Naruto ended up lunging at my clone and opening up a bowl before downing it in seconds. I couldn't help but laugh.

By the time dinner was over Naruto was sleeping on his feet.

"So you ready for bed? You can sleep over here if you want, I have an extra sleeping bag." his hazy eyes opened slightly before he gave a small nod. Unsealing two sleeping bags I laid them out on the living room floor. That was when I heard the angry shouts coming from the hall. A loud bang got me to my door. Pulling it open I was greeted with a group of drunk civilians and two or three chunins. Anger flared as I realized why they were here.

"Can I help you?" My voice had already gone cold and dripped with minimal amounts of killer intent.

"Nahh we're just here to, hic, finish what the fourth started is all. Jus go back ta bed sur." fingering kunai hidden in my sleeve I debated on which way would be the best to get rid of them.

"Well I can't with your foul mouth running a muck around my apartment. So I suggest you leave, it would be for your own safety." Laughter erupted from the small group causing my frustration to rise.

"Ya? And what are you going to do about it? Call the Hokage?" asked one of the chunins.

"No, of course not. Why call him when I can take care of it my self?" I asked before slamming my palm into his gut. He ended up launching into the rest of the group causing them to collapse in a heap on the floor.

"Noe leave before you really tick me off. Then you will be the ones calling Hokage~sama." slamming my door I saw Naruto standing in the hall staring at me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked with wide eyes.

"No..." he said in a quiet voice.

"Whats wrong Naruto?"

"I... I thought you would hand me over to them... I knew they were going to come tonight... i'm sorry for getting you involved niisan..." staring at the forlorn blond I frowned.

"Naruto don't apologize for that. You wanted a safe place to stay right?" he nodded "Well you have one. Right here. You can use the extra bedroom, heck I'll even buy you a bed set tomorrow when I go and get furniture. But I don't want you to ever think I would give you to someone who would hurt you." he was crying by now and he'd run up and hugged me. Stroking his hair I smiled gently.

"Now let's go to bed huh? Don't you have to go to the academy tomorrow?" all I got was a small nod for a reply.

~~~~~~~~~~~END CHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So this is what I have typed up so far from the plot outline I have. I still have a lot of the outline left as well so yay me! anyway I hope you like it so far and that you will continue reading!

Next time on Mistakes I've Made: a shopping trip and a very interesting encounter.

Ja Ne!


	3. Meeting the Team, Enter The Aggressor

Meeting the Team, The Aggressor

That morning I couldn't help but wake up depressed. I had at some point lost the love of my life and here I was trying to get him back. Then again who wouldn't feel depressed after what I had been through. Running my hand over my eyes I let loose a sigh. Today would mark the beginning of change.

Looking around I saw Naruto was still sleeping, a small smile graced my face as I noticed his peaceful expression. Getting out of the sleeping bag I went into the kitchen to make breakfast. A simple plate of eggs with toast and sasuage would be enough. Using 'borrowed' utensils I finished just as Naruto woke. He entered the kitchen and looked at the plate of food sitting on the table.

"Well are you going to eat or not? I didn't make it to be looked at." his eyes widened before he attacked the plate with hungry vigor. Laughing I went back to the counter to make a lunch for him as well. It didn't take long for both of us to finish our objectives. So handing him his brown bagged lunch I patted his head.

"You ready to go? School starts at 7am right? Well we only have 5 minutes to get there." he looked scared for a moment before defeat hung on his shoulders.

"I'm going to be late..." smirking I tapped his shoulder.

"Hey now, there is a strong super cool ninja right here do you really think I would let you be late?!" teasing him I scooped him up onto my side and smiled. "Nah I wouldn't do that, so lets get you to class.

~~~Change scene~~~

The whole classroom seemed petrified by our appearance into the classroom. Of course a swirl of shadow and fire could scare anybody but really, they should be ready for the unexpected.

"Iruka~sensei! I'm not late am I?!" the teacher simply shook his head before glaring at the both of us. Anger boiled in my stomach as I sent him a glare as well.

"See I told you we wouldn't be late Naruto, now go take a seat okay? Oh and take this if you get into an trouble ok?" handing him a henged bird clone I smiled again before turning to his teacher.

"Who are you?" Irukas voice was cold, icy even.

"Who am I? Simply put I am a protector. It is suggested that you look at him for who he really is Iruka~_Sensei._" sending a final glare I vanished into the same shadows that brought me there.

~~~Change scene~~~

after having left the academy I found myself walking along the somewhat crowded streets of Konoha. Looking at the different side shops I found nothing interesting until I saw a small orange book sitting alone in a bookstore window. Walking closer I saw the title of the miniture book. _"Icha Icha Paradise"_. An evil glint found its way to my eye as I entered the store.

"Can I help you sir?" Asked a petite girl, I felt slightly bad as I brought forth a complete set of the little orange books. He face turned a cherry red before she huffed and scanned up my purchase. I didn't even have the courtesy to feel embarrassed when she handed me my bag. Pulling out the first novel I left the store. It was about this time that I ran into a low flying bird.

"What the hell..." the bird looked mad, if that was even possible. It screeched at me before dropping a scroll on my head. Rubbing my head I picked up the scroll before cracking the hokages seal and reading its contents.

_Isune~san I have found you a team, they just had their third member retire and have an opening. Oh I hope your shoulder doesn't burn to much after opening this. _Understatement old man... I thought, wincing as the pain died down. _Either way you need to meet your team, Dog ad Viper, in the forbidden forest. They know you're coming so keep yourself on guard. Your mask is in the storage seal at the end of the letter. Have fun Fox~san._

Rubbing my temples I could feel a headache coming on. No doubt all of the needed gear was also sealed inside. Walking into a dark ally I activated the seal and was nearly burried under the clothes and equipment. Grumbling I quickly sorted everything out and dressed in my new attire. Black shirt, black pants, arm and leg guards, the white Fox mask and a few pouches for scrolls, kunai, and shiruken.

Creating a clone I handed him my bag of books and gave it instructions to go buy furniture as well as ink, brushes, and scrolls. Nodding I jumped off to the Forbidden Forest with my little orange book in hand and mask in place.

The forest seemed to be empty but I knew better. I could sense and almost hear the person lurking behind me. Sighing I turned the page on my book, I was getting close to the end. Hearing a high pitched whistling I tilted my head to the right safely dodging the incoming projectiles.

"Can I help you mam?" turning another page I glanced up at the snake mask infront of me.

"You're as bad as Kakashi with those stupid books! PUT IT AWAY!" growling slightly as she reached for my book I swatted her hand away.

"Now now don't touch it Viper~Chan. It's not something you would want to read. At least I would hope not... _Do _ you want to read it?" she gaped at me like a fish out of water as I flicked her forehead before running deeper into the forest.

"You know, she's going to come kill you soon." next thing I knew a silver haired ninja was running along side me.

"Nah. She cant catch this fox." I said past the lump stuck in my throat.

"Well if you say so." stopping on a branch I held out my hand.

"It's nice to meet you Kakashi. I hope we can work well togeather, even if we have to deal with Anko." I said smiling with my eyes closed.

"How did you...?" Kakashi didn't get to finish his question as I was kneed in the head and hurtled into the trunk of a large tree.

"Iati... that hurt Viper... you didn't have to hit me so hard you know. Sheesh." climbing out of the partially destroyed tree I noticed the red chakara swirling around what minimal wounds I had obtained. Being reminded of Kyuu brought my mood down. I would never get to see him again.

"What is that?" Kakashi asked.

"Uh a kekkai genki?" I said as the chakara faded away. He didn't quite look convinced.

"Uh huh... well we have our first mision later in the week, we leave tomorrow so we can get started early." I saw a glint behind Vipers mask before I caught on. They wanted me to show up early and wait while they took their merry time... oh they were going to be in for a surprise.

"Well okay then. Guess I will meet you guys at the gate around 7am ya?" I was about to continue when the bird clone I had given Naruto poofed out of existence. Gaining it's memories I frowned.

~~~Clone Memories~~~

It was a bit windy so I stayed perched on Narutos shoulder. So far Iruka had just been lecturing about how to get the proper trajectory for throwing kunai. Nothing had happened at least not until they went out for practice. That was where things got dicey. The teachers were instructing like they usually would, only problem was they would often times throw stray kunai at Naruto. Being only a clone I could only do so much before I ran out of chakara. So I defended to the best of my ability. Eventually their tries increased as they noticed he wasn't getting hurt. All it took was one kunai scratch before I disappeared.

~~~~End~~~

My anger flared as the memories sorted themselves out. My blood boiled as I reconsigned the main teacher whom had been attacking Naruto. He was going to pay.

"Oi where are you going?" kakashi asked

"Ya aren't you going to at least let us know who you are?" looking over my shoulder I scowled.

"I will let you know yes but right now I am busy. Go buy some dango or something." I snarled before vanishing. The teachers and student at the school house were in for a nasty surprise. If there was even so much as a scratch things were going to get ugly.

~~~End of Chapter~~~

so what do you think? I know it hasn't had much romance or anything yet but I really feel the need to help out poor younger Naruto as well. Anyway thats all I have for now

Ja Ne!


	4. New Job, New Problems

New Job, New Problems

The scent of iron filled the air as I arrived on the scene. There was a crowd back towards the targets as well as a crying sound the echoed around the area. Growling under my breath I swept past the crowd and into the center of the circle. There in front of me was a wounded Iruka and a crying Naruto. Letting my Killer Intent lash out the surrounding people vanished near instantaneously.

"What Happened Naruto?" I asked while picking up Iruka and carrying him into the classroom. There was an empty desk which I laid the painicing man on.

"I-I don' know. He ttold me to move but I didn't and now he's hurt. Please help me Anbu~san!" I froze when he said Anbu, of course I had forgotten to change. No wonder they all scattered so fast.

"Ya ya calm down your Sensei will be just fine. As long as he stops moving that is." I said with a glare pointed at Iruka. He froze before looking down with guilt.

"Thank you Anbu~san..." Naruto mumbled. Frowning I created a clone.

"There now go back and practice, my clone will help you with anything you need." he brightened before taking off to the targets. Turning my attention back to Iruka I began inspecting his wounds. There were four in total, two were in his upper back, one in his lower back and another in his arm. Sighing I rubbed my head.

"The other teachers were the ones who threw them Anbu~san. I was only trying to protect Naruto..." his features looked solemn and guilty.

"That's good and all but I would've expected better, after all you did used to be in Anbu your self. Now do you still have the Kunai?" he looked shocked before pulling out the offending items. An evil grin spread across my face before I began hand signs. Four small plums of smoke later and four different foxes sat infront of me. A black one, a red one, a white one and a bluish colored one.

"Now, go find me the owners of the kunai." tossing each a kunai they dashed outside the door. Looking back to Iruka he seemed scared.

"You can summon foxes?"

"Yes now lay down so I can heal your wounds." He complied albeit slowly. Channeling a healing chakara into my hands I hovered them over Irukas back.

"I had an epiphany earlier. About Naruto I mean. There was this really strange guy bringing him to school, the only odd thing was Naruto seemed to brighten around him. I couldn't understand it. It was probably because he was always glaring at everyone. Especially when someone got to close. He even got mad at me. I didn't understand why until I talked to Naruto. He told me that this Isuna person had been helping him and keeping the 'bad' people away. I asked him then if he thought I was one of those bad people. He never did answer me but I think his actions spoke for him. Honestly I never thought I would see a child looking so forlorn." Iruka trailed off as screams could be heard outside. My foxes had found their prize.

"Well Iruka you're all patched up. Won't even have to see a real doctor. Now, get out. I have some business to take care of." I saw an etch of fear show in his eyes before an anger and sadistic happiness took its place. Just as he opened the door my foxes came in dragging their victims behind them. Iruka just smiled and left, closing the door on his way out.

_"We found them. Can we help you take care of them?" _Asked the black fox.

"No sorry to say but I need them alive. However if you could deliver them to the Hokage along with this note I would greatly appreciate it." I said tossing a small scroll to the White fox. They nodded in silent acceptance before grabbing their charges and vanishing. Sighing I looked down at my Anbu outfit. If I wanted to trick the team for a while I would need a job. What could I get. Looking down at the desk I noticed a news paper want ads. Perfect! I smiled as my eyes caught onto an ad looking for someone to serve at a bar.

~~~Going Home~~~

It was several hours later that I returned home. My new Anbu team had been trailing me around. Needless to say it got annoying real fast. Eventually I gave them the slip. Stepping into my home I noticed all of the new furniture. There was a couch set up in the living room to my right along with a coffee table. In the kitchen to my left was a dining table with matching mahogany chairs and new utilities. Smiling I knew my clone had done a good job.

Heading into the kitchen I opened the fridge and was happy to see it had been filled. Everything was good. Smiling I headed back to my room. Stopping I heard noises coming from behind the closed door.

"WOW! I didn''t know you could do that! Can you teach me?! Please please please!" Naruto I determined. Then who was the other person. It hit my like a ton of bricks. The other 'person' was my clone. No wonder I didn't have any memories of going shopping. Laughing internally I went back out the front door. If I left things like they were I would be able to get to the bar before they opened and take that job.

~~~To the Bar~~~

The street lights had yet to come on as I stepped up to the bar doors. I could hear a silent clink of glasses and light voices coming from inside the building. Opening the door I was greeted with a wave of nicotine. Walking up to the counter unaffected I called over the bartender.

"What can I get you sir?" This person seemed obviously down in the dumps.

"Perhaps, but first can you tell me whats got you bothered?" he seemed surprised before a small smile appeared on his face.

"Nobody really comes here anymore. I don't know what it is but I only have a few customers. Let alone that my last worker just quit. It's really doubtful that anyone would want to accept a job here. So what can I get you then?"

"How about a job? I can help you get customers if you would like." he seemed shocked at my open statement. Before he grined and threw an apron at me.

"Well than get to work newbie. I want to see this bar full before the end of the night!" and then he vanished to the back office I presumed. Looking around the bar I noticed it was kind of a dump. Some of the furniture was broken or mismatched and even some lights were burnt out. Sighing I put up the closed sign before setting to work.

~~~3 Hours Later~~~

after a full three hours of cleaning and repairs along with venting out the stale air I felt I could open the doors with dignity. Slipping around my waist I went to open the door. Standing outside was someone I was very very familiar with. His silver hair shimmered underneath the street light as I side stepped to let him in.

"Thanks I guess." odd he seemed down.

"Anything I can get you sir? If youe haven't had dinner yet I hear I make a great shepherds pie." smiling at him I held my emotions at bay. It wasn't time yet. He didn't even know me.

"Huh? Oh ya sure. Can I get a sunset on the rocks with that?" nodding I went to the back and whipped up a small pie before putting it in the oven. It helped the owner had things for serving food as well. Heading back to the front I grabbed fruit juice, triple sect, tequila, and ice. Dumping the 'rocks' into the glass first I then added the juice and triple sect before adding a shot of tequila. Finishing the product off with an orange slice I moved around to his table and placed it before him.

"One Sunset on the rocks as ordered." he seemed surprised, by what I don't know.

"Nice to see they finally hired someone who knows how to make the dirnks, let alone in a reasonable time." smiling at him I turned back to the counter.

"Your food will be done soon as well." everything was going okay. I hadn't broken down yet and I wouldn't tonight. At least that was what I thought.

~~~END Chapter~~~

sooo I wanted to update but I still can't write a while lot because I have school everyday. So this is what I got. I hope you all like it! Oh! Sunsets and really yummy! Just thought I should point that out. So tell me what you think I guess.

Oh! And KitElizaKing I hope I answered your question well enough!

Ja Ne!


End file.
